The subject disclosure is generally directed to printer profiles.
Color device profiles are commonly employed to transform color image data formatted for one device color space to color image data formatted for another device color space. For example, an International Color Consortium (ICC) workflow calls for converting color image data formatted in red-green-blue (RGB) color space for a color monitor to a device independent color space called profile connection space (PCS), and then into color image data formatted in CMYK space for a color printer.
As a result of computational limitations, it may be difficult to produce clean primary and/or secondary output colors.